Simplicity at its Best
by Lynn Sorcha
Summary: Oneshot. If I don't do enough when I propose she'll claim that I don't care enough for her; and if I do too much, then I'm broke. Sometimes the simplest things mean a lot more. For SurferGirl14's Ikarishipping Summer Contest. Please read and review! :D


Alright guys! This is my first fic on this site, please tell me how I did :)

This is for SurferGirl14's Ikarishipping Summer Contest!

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon, not me. However, I own Jordan and the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad! Are you home?" called a man, hanging his coat on the rack.<p>

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," a lavender-haired man responded. He came out with a towel, wiping his hands clean. "What's up Jordan?"

Jordan passed his father and sat down in the dining room. "I have a problem," he crossed his arms.

Paul stopped wiping his hands. "Well, what is it?" he asked, sitting at the head of the table next to his son.

Jordan let out a huge breath and turned to his father. "I'm going to propose to Taylor."

"I would hardly consider that a problem," Paul smiled.

"It is!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I have no idea how I'm going to do it."

His father stopped smiling. "Don't be stupid. It doesn't matter how you propose."

"Are you kidding? It's the only thing that matters! If I don't do enough when I propose she'll claim that I don't care enough for her; and if I do too much then I'm broke," Jordan started pacing. "Taylor will remember it forever and if I don't get do it right…"

"Jordan!" Paul yelled. "You need to seriously calm down. It's not as difficult as you make it out to be."

"Well how did you do it, Dad?" he sat back down.

"Your mother never told you?"

Jordan shook his head.

Paul leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well we had been dating for quite a long while…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been two years already," a blunette smiled at her date as they waited to be seated.<p>

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Who would've thought Dawn Berlitz would put up with a guy like me for that long."

Dawn laughed.

The couple decided to go to a nice restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. It was an Italian restaurant by the name of Moonlight Danza. The place was recommended by Dawn's good friend, Ash. He claimed that it was his and his wife, Misty's favorite place to eat. Because of the number of places Ash had eaten at, this place must be delicious if it's his favorite.

"Paul!" a woman called. "Your table for two is ready."

Dawn and Paul stood, holding hands. Dawn had decided to go with a simple, white strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. She let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders, free of her barrettes. There was a small, silver heart necklace hanging around her neck; it was a birthday gift from Paul. Her face was a piece of art, created by her best friend, May. May didn't go overboard with the make-up; she only used the basics, but she applied it so that all of Dawn's features popped. On her feet she sported a pair of black flats. Dawn had sprained her ankle the day before, so she thought heels would be a bad idea.

Paul chose to wear a black, long-sleeved button-down shirt. Along with that he wore black slacks and black shoes. He combed out his hair before he picked up Dawn and then he was ready to go. Men…they have it so easy.

The couple was quickly seated outside on the patio. It was still early evening and the sun was just about to go down. There was a slight breeze, but not enough so that napkins were flying everywhere. There were a few clouds in the sky, turning purple and pink from the setting sun. Lampposts on the deck turned on, illuminating the slight darkness.

"Your waiter will be with you in a bit," the woman said, then turned to leave.

"Thank you," Dawn tried to call, but the woman was already gone. "I guess she was in a hurry."

Both of them sat in silence, looking over the menu.

Having already decided her meal, Dawn put down her menu and looked at Paul. "So what's been going on with you, Paul?" she placed her elbows on the table and cradled her face in her hands.

Putting down his menu as well, Paul looked at Dawn. He sighed. "I've decided to challenge Brandon again."

"Really?" she furrowed her brow. "When did you decide that?"

"Yesterday," he answered. "I was training and…I think I'm ready."

"Well, when will you challenge him?" Dawn smiled. "I want to be there to cheer you on!"

"I don't know," Paul shrugged. "I need to find out where he is first."

"Oh, right."

A short man by the name of Ronnie walked up to Paul and Dawn. "Hello, are you two ready to order?" he smiled.

"Oh yes," Dawn picked up her menu once again. "I would like the Crab Linguini and Alfredo sauce, please."

Ronnie wrote down the order. "Alright, what about you, sir?" he asked, turning to Paul.

Forgetting to choose, Paul picked a random dish. "I'll have the Chicken Marsala."

"Good choice," Ronnie grinned. "Now would you like a drink with those meals?"

"A simple white wine with do," Paul decided.

Dawn nodded at Ronnie.

"Okey dokey then," Ronnie grabbed the menus. "Your meals will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Dawn said, smiling.

"Your welcome, miss," he smiled back, and left.

Once he was gone, Dawn turned to Paul. "I like that guy better," she grinned.

Paul smirked. "But you like me better than him, right?"

Dawn tapped her chin. "I don't know…it depends…"

"On what? If he grows a few inches?"

"Paul!" she hit him with her napkin. "That was rude!"

He just laughed. "Then what else does it depend on?"

Dawn paused. "If he likes kids…"

Paul furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Dawn took his hands in hers and stared into his onyx eyes. "How do you feel about having kids?"

"Why do you ask?" he wondered, a little scared by the topic.

"I ask because…" she bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Paul had nothing to say. His jaw dropped and he just kept staring at Dawn. His heart was racing and he wasn't breathing. A child? _His _child? The thought of a mini-him running around made him shudder.

"HA!" Dawn laughed. "Gotcha!"

Paul shook his head. "What?"

"That's what you get for being rude," Dawn said in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Wait, so you're not pregnant?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"Oh thank Arceus," he leaned back into his chair.

Dawn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Paul said quickly.

"I was being a little serious, though," she looked at him with honest eyes. "How would you feel about having kids?"

"Dawn, kids are a nuisance. They're just a burden to take care of, always crying and begging for stuff," Paul answered.

She frowned. "Maybe you'll change your mind in a few years…"

"That'll be a first."

"What would?" Dawn asked.

Paul smirked. "Me changing my mind."

Dawn frowned. "True…"

Ronnie returned with both meals in his hands. "Alright, Chicken Marsala for the man, and Crab Linguini for the lady," he said as he placed the dishes in front of the couple.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled.

"No problem," Ronnie said. "Enjoy your meals." He turned and left the couple in peace.

Both Paul and Dawn ate their meal in silence, thoughts of the previous conversation clouding their minds. Paul couldn't believe Dawn would bring a subject like that up. They had only been dating for two years; both of them are still very young. In his mind, nineteen was surely too early to be thinking about having children. Paul had to concentrate on beating Brandon and eventually become a Pokemon Master. Dawn had to focus on winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival and becoming Top Coordinator.

Dawn was broken-hearted that Paul called children burdens. She loved children! The thought of being an old mother made her shudder. She surely wanted to have children young so she could be the 'hip' and 'cool' mother. Plus, having kids with Paul meant that they would have to get married and the idea of getting married to him made her smile.

Though they were silent during most of the date, that's the way they both liked it. It didn't mean that there was less to talk about, or that the silence was awkward; it only meant that they already knew everything about each other, and they didn't have to do anything to enjoy each other's presence.

Paul graciously took the check and paid for the whole meal, which was fortunately not that much. Dawn said goodbye and a final thanks to Ronnie before she left.

The couple drove down the street and Dawn thought that they were going to a hotel to spend the night. However, Paul took a left at the light instead of a right. "Uh, Paul? You were supposed to take a right."

Paul smirked. "I know."

"Then why did you turn left?"

"I just…" he started. "I just want to see something real quick."

Dawn pursed her lips, but leaned back and stayed quiet. Soon, the car pulled into a parking lot for a brick building. Dawn's eyes widened. "No way!" They passed by a sign that read _Granite High Groudons. _"I haven't been to this place in forever," said Dawn with a big smile on her face.

"I thought you would like it," Paul grinned. He parked the car and turned the engine off.

Dawn got out of the car and admired the school. "Why are we here?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, getting out of the car as well. "I thought the spontaneity would make you happy."

Dawn walked around the car, smiling at Paul. "Well, you were right."

"And now I just remembered something," he smiled. "Do you know where we're standing?"

"Um," she looked around. "No."

Paul approached Dawn and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively, Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is were we had our first dance," Paul answered. The sun had set, the night's starry sky taking its place. A few lights illuminated the empty parking lot, and the slight breeze made the place feel calm. The smell of lavenders and bluebells floated in the summer air, tickling the noses of the couple.

"No," she furrowed her brow. "I'm pretty sure our first dance was _inside _the school."

"Nope, it was right here, at this very spot."

"Really now? Tell me why we danced out here then?"

Paul began to sway with Dawn. "Well, when we got to Crystal Ball we thought it was going to be real formal and people were going to actually dance. We were pretty disappointed when we walked in and found that every single person was grinding."

"Oh yeah," she began to remember.

"Then we decided to come out here and actually dance together."

"That's right!" she playfully hit him on the chest. "See, this is why I need you. I forget things too easily."

"Yeah, _that's _why you need me."

"What was that?" Dawn glared.

Paul only smirked in response.

"Wow," she breathed. "Who knew Paul Allen could be this romantic?"

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone this is the last time I'll be this sweet," he laughed.

Dawn laughed and snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Paul leaned his head down, taking in her scent; she smelt of cherries.

Both swayed to the beat of their hearts. No music was needed, they only took pleasure in knowing that they were loved. That's when Paul realized something, holding Dawn…that's what made him truly happy, not training and winning badges and trophies. He brought his lips to her hear. "Marry me, Dawn," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Jordan exclaimed. "No ring? No string quartet? Just a high school parking lot at nine in the evening?"<p>

Paul laughed at his son. "Yeah."

"But how could you do that?" Jordan looked as if he was going to pull his blue hair out of his head. "Didn't she want something a little bit more meaningful?"

"What's more meaningful than that?" entered Dawn.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" Paul laughed.

She joined her husband and son at the table. "Yup. I wanted to hear how you told it."

Paul smirked. "I'm pretty sure that I told it perfectly."

"Don't be so smug," Dawn playfully hit him.

"Wait!" Jordan cried. "I still don't understand. Why didn't you want more than that, Mom?"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess that more would've been nice, but that would've distracted me from the bigger picture."

"Bigger picture?" he furrowed his brow.

"Well," Paul began. "The whole point of a proposal is that you _propose _that you two spend the rest of your lives together. Knowing that alone makes that moment so special; even if I did plan to do something big it would've been insignificant compared to what was intended."

"So you _didn't _plan that?" Jordan asked.

"Nope," Paul smiled. "Once I knew I wanted her forever, I asked."

Dawn laughed. "Sometimes the simplest things mean a lot more."

"Well how does that help me?" Jordan screamed.

"Calm down," Dawn smiled. "Moral of the story is that you shouldn't be pressured to have the most extravagant proposal. Just do what you're comfortable with, and make every action and word matter."

"Alright," he smiled. "Okay, thanks guys. I think I know what I'm going to do." With that Jordan got up, kissed his parents goodbye, and left the home.

Paul turned to Dawn. "He gets his stress from you."

"Well he gets his voice from you," she scoffed. "Did you hear how loud he got?"

"Yeah, yeah," Paul leaned in to kiss his wife. It was slow, both of them enjoying the warmth that came from each other's lips. Dawn's heart was racing as his hand came up to caress her neck. She felt him smirk in the kiss as she shivered under his touch. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, burying her hands in his lavender hair.

Dawn broke the kiss and looked at Paul. "It wouldn't have killed you to get a ring, though."

Paul laughed, nervously. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>La Fin.<p>

Alright, please review. I'm actually really proud at how this turned out and I would like some feedback on it.

If you liked my writing please visit my FictionPress account. I have a few fics there that I would like some feedback on. I have the same penname, so please read and review them if you like :)

I hope this was good SurferGirl14 :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
